Daughter of the Beast
by JFDragonFire
Summary: As a baby, Belle was left as a sacrifice to the great dragon Smaug. Now older, she left the mountain to seek adventure. Little did she know that she would find love and the truth that Smaug had kept from her. PREVIEW ON MY PROFILE!
1. Prologue

Here is a revised version of the prologue. Specially edited for a fan fiction contest.

It will be a while before I can continue this story. I will eventually get to it, just not sure when.

* * *

PREVIEW FOR THIS STORY! LINK IS ON MY PROFILE! :)

* * *

Prologue

All around me there was darkness. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. All I knew was that there was something sharp holding my wrists above my head and my ankles below me. There was a crusty substance coating my arms. Considering how sharp and tight the bonds holding my wrists were, I knew it was my own blood.

I tried to make sense of what happened. The last thing I remembered was leaving Mirkwood. Thranduil, having seen the red diamond rose necklace my father gave me, took it, and asked how I came across the necklace. It was the only one in existence. After I told him my adopted father gave it to me. He accused me of lying to him and that I was conspiring against him with the beast of Erebor and ordered me to leave at once

.  
But what happened after I left? I searched through the fog in my mind. Then it hit me: there were Orcs near the gates to Woodland Realm. My heart felt like it had been stabbed when I remembered Thranduil watched me get captured and turned his back. My screams for help fell on deaf ears, he wanted nothing to do with me. Soon after he was out of sight I must have been knocked unconscious.

Every part of me felt like it had been shattered. The one person I grew to trust more than anyone in the world betrayed me. How could he, when I gave him everything? Was it because of who my father was? My father might seem like a blood thirsty beast in many eyes, but he was my hero. He took me in and raised me when I was meant to be a sacrifice, a peace offering for him. He saved me from death and the harsh cold of the winter.

Warm tears ran down my face. I was mentally and physically exhausted but that was nothing compared to my emotional exhaustion. My heart was broken into pieces. I cried in the dark silence for what seemed like hours.

A door creaked behind me and I was blinded by a light reflecting off the wall in front of me. I could hear Orcs speaking their dark and unforgiving language. I did not know what they were saying but it probably wasn't good.

The door soon closed and the thud of heavy feet sounded behind me. As my captor drew closer and closer, my fear grew. I struggled to break free only to be stabbed in my wrists and ankles. I glanced at my bonds and realized that the pieces touching my skin were spiked. When I pulled, the spikes sunk into my skin and a fresh stream of blood flowed down my arm.

"If you struggle, runt, you will only cause yourself to bleed more." My captor walked around in front of me and stared me face to face. He was a tall pale Orc and had scars all over him. In place of his left hand was a metal claw.

"What do you want?" I spewed at him.

He lifted the lantern he was carrying and shined it in my face. I squeezed my eyes closed. He came close enough that I could smell his foul breath as he said, "You haven't figured it out by now? You're not very clever for being the daughter of the great beast in the mountain."

"What?" I said, opened my eyes, too shocked to think of what else to say.

"You will tell us the secret way into that mountain or face the consequences," he smiled.

Regaining my composure, I lied. "I don't know what you are talking about. I come from Lake-town. I wouldn't go anywhere near that cursed mountain."

The Orc smacked me across the face. My eyes to stung with tears, "Don't lie, you filthy maggot," he bellowed, "The Necromancer sees and knows all! You are the daughter of Smaug and you know the way in. We will get the information out of you, one way or another."

He walked behind me and the door opened again. He spoke in black speech and then, as if to taunt me, he said, "Break her; we need that information if we are to gain control of him."

The Orc left to torture me tried everything, from cutting me to using small torture devices. They hurt but I wouldn't give in, I needed to protect my father. Eventually, the Orc left but kept the lantern shining in my face. Its purpose was more subtle but it was still a form of torture.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep from exhaustion. I did not know how long I slept but I was awakened when the door creaked open again. This time it was the pale Orc.

I pulled against the chains and the spikes dug into my flesh a rush of warm blood oozed down my arms. The pain of the spikes meeting my flesh was long gone. Maybe out of defense my body was numb, allowing me to struggle more.

"You will only bleed to death," the Orc said. He smiled mischievously.

I struggled against my bonds, "Better than the alternative! I will never tell you the way to enter the mountain!"  
He grabbed my neck and put his face a hairsbreadth from mine, "So you admit that there is a way in. Whether or not you cooperate, those filthy dwarves are getting closer to the mountain. We can just wait for them to find their way in. Once the beast wakes up we will inform him about your situation. Then he shall be bound to listen to us."

"You're a monster!" I spit in the Orc's face.

He smacked me for a second time and bellowed, "You're in no position to do such things, scum!"

He stormed off behind me. I heard the Orcs talking in black speech; the pale one's voice was particularly menacing. "Do your worst to her, we will get what the master wants, one way or another."

"You can't scare me!" I hissed, not knowing how excruciating that this new Orc's tortures would be.

I didn't know if anybody could hear my screams of agony. I eventually passed out from the pain. How did my life come to this point?

My name is Belle. I am half elf. What my other side is, I do not know. When I was just a newborn I was left outside of Erebor as a sacrifice. Smaug, found me crying in the cold and because I was left with a rose necklace made from the only red diamonds known to exist in all Middle Earth, he spared my life and raised me.  
I didn't know how long I was captured and tortured, but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt when Thranduil betrayed me. This is my story of how my searching led me to love, hate, betrayal, heartbreak, and finally, fear.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please post a review! :)

~JFDragonFire


	2. Final Author Notes

Dear fans,

I am posting this to let you all know that I added a lot of stuff to the prologue. I re-wrote it and specially edited it for a fan fiction contest. I'm not sure when I will continue this story. I know that I eventually will, just not sure when. Please hang in there a bit longer. :)

If you would like, please re-read the prologue.

For any other author notes please follow my twitter. The link is on my profile.

~JFDragonFire


End file.
